


Revolusi Diorama

by Butterisfly



Series: Diksi dan Emosi [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Full of Analogy, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterisfly/pseuds/Butterisfly
Summary: Panggung cerita diorama milikku saat Dirinya, Dia, dan Kamu silih berganti mengisi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hati-hati dengan sudut pandang orangnya ya karena disana ada Dirinya, Dia, dan Kamu :)

"Diorama yang Dirinya ciptakan cukup nyata. Sebuah pangung sederhana dengan latar bangunan sekolah dan seragam putih merah. Dirinya yang sejauh delapan tahun berlalu tak pernah sekalipun mampu kuajak berbincang. Begitu malu? Mungkin terlalu lugu. Lalu angin berlalu bersama punggungnya yang menghilang di atas tangga menuju lantai dua.

Masih di panggung yang sama namun Dirinya tersentuh sepercik warna. Biru, putih, dan merah jambu merekah di balik punggungnya. Jika harus merangkum ulang apa yang dirinya katakan mungkin aku akan sediam patung taman. Neuron otakku tak mampu melaju saat pandanga Dirinya beberapa kali menghujaniku. Apa sepatu Dirinya terasa basah? Ya, karena aku mencair cepat. Aku merembes ke sela-sela karpet dan bersembunyi disana. Aku tak bisa dengar apa-apa. Yang kuingat senyum Dirinya begitu mempesona.

Lalu mendadak sebuah badai datang dan mengubah diorama sederhana ini menjadi istimewa. Dirinya menyampirkan banyak ornamen untuk menyemangatiku. Semua bermula saat waktu berhenti seketika. Saat riuh rendah kendaraan dan dentangan gitar juga canda mendadak lenyap. Saat keempat orang di dalam ruangan mendadak hilang kecuali dirinya. Waktu seakan kaku. Lagi. aku terjebak lagi dalam pusaran pacarannya. Dirinya terus menarikku masuk lebih dalam, mengubah Dirinya menjadi Matahari dan aku pun patuh. Namun aku terlalu bersemangat. Aku terlalu memaksa dan malah terlempar keluar pusarannya.

Semuanya terasa lama. Namun aku tak kecewa. Aku pun masih bertanya apa arti, “kenapa tak mengatakan itu sejak dulu?” namun Dirinya pergi dan tak pernah kembali. Anehnya aku tak peduli.

Bulan-bulan purnama berlalu bersama diorama yang tetap kutunggu berlanjut ceritanya. Kubiarkan semuanya seperti sedia kala. Semua tak berubah sejengkalpun. Panggung itu mulai kusam namun ornamen yang Dirinya berikan tetap terjaga. Aku tak peduli orang lalu-lalang. Aku tak peduli ocehan mereka.

"Seperti sia-sia, menyimpan sampah yang anggap sebagai mutiara,” kalimatnya mendadak meluncur dari bibir Dia. Dia, seorang lain yang selalu duduk di sudut lain kursi penonton. Dia hanya mengamati jalannya cerita tanpa banyak bicara. Diam Dia adalah emas sebelum membara saat Dirinya hilang entah kemana. Aku tak peduli. Awalnya. Sampai mendadak Dirinya hadir di panggung diorama lain. Dirinya yang lebih bahagia dan terus melebarkan pusaran. Aku masih tertarik masuk, tapi aku tahu bukan tempatku disana.

Jadi aku melompat ke atas panggung dioramaku untuk menebar bunga dan bensin. Api segera berkobar setelah koreknya berdenting pada tiang panggung. Semuanya membara. Aku meringkuk di dalamnya.

Dioramaku hanyalah puing-puing dan arang. Kelabu merundung tiap kursi yang berdebu. Masih ada seorang yang duduk di satu sudut. Membisu. Sesekali tersenyum sendu sebelum perlahan hilang bagai hantu.

Kini, aku kembali menata diorama baru. Diorama yang bercerita evolusi manusia. Ceritanya cukup klasik dan relatif tidak menarik. Setidaknya, ada beberapa orang kembali duduk untuk menikmati panggung. Aku membuang jauh semua ornamen yang Dirinya berikan. Ada yang berhasil dan banyak yang tidak. Semuanya kembali begitu saja setelah aku membuangnya jauh-jauh. Aku berusaha tak acuh saat ornamen itu muncul kembali.

Malam itu, tiba-tiba Kamu kembali setelah lama menghilang, duduk sendirian di kursi penonton. Mengamati diorama standar yang kubangun dari puing-puing keputusasaan. Kamu tersenyum. Lagi dan lagi. Kamu membantuku membangun kembali diorama. Terus dan terus. Kamu tarik aku dalam sebuah alunan ritmis lambat dalam dioramaku sendiri. Sofa busa dan karpet bulu angsa Kamu letakkan disana. Lalu tirai baru yang jauh lebih lembut. Oramen-ornamen baru muncul ditiap dinding diorama.

Sampai pada hari dimana sebuah ornamen dari Dirinya jatuh menggelinding ke kursi penonton, jatuh di antara sepatu tak asing dari masa lalu. Dirinya kembali menjadi penonton dioramaku. Lagi? Aku bahkan tak menyadari selama apa Dirinya duduk di sana. Dirinya tersenyum. Seketika kotak-kotak ingatan menyeruak keluar. Begitu membekas dalam ingatan terdalam.

Namun Dirinya berbalik ke pintu keluar. Hendak melambai pergi untuk kesekian kali. Dan waktu kembali membeku. Dirinya yang diambang pintu atau Kamu dalam dioramaku. Seharusnya tak perlu begini. Aku yang mendadak berdiri di persimpangan jalan tahu ke mana jalan pulangku, tapi kenapa pusaran Dirinya masih begitu besar?

Waktu masih membeku. Aku berharap salah seorang dari keduanya mampu melawan waktu dan menolongku keluar dari racauan badai emosi ini. Jauh di dalam lensa kecil imajinasiku, ada diorama dimana Kamu menarikku kembali ke panggung dan menahanku tersedot dalam pusaran Dirinya kecuali balas melambaikan tangan.                                                      

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Ini luapan emosi. Rasanya cheesy kan?  
> -Saya gatau gimana cara meluapkan emosi, jadi ya ini hasilnya. Kalau alay mohon dimaafkan #sorrynotsorry


End file.
